dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Jordan (Campbellverse)
Harold "Hal" Jordan is a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. He becomes the Green Lantern - a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar organization of police overseen by the Guardians of the Universe. He is the Green Lantern of sector 2814, standing at 6ft2 and weighing 186lbs. Biography ''Green Lantern As a child, Hal idolized his father, Martin, so when he died in a plane explosion Hal was devastated but still decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a fighter pilot. Becoming a pilot for Ferris Aircraft he was irresponsible, arriving late for an important trial of new U-CAV's. He and Carol Ferris competed against Intelligent fighter jets and due to Hal's determined attitude he successfully found a way to beat the fighter jets which broke the rules of engagement and nearly cost Ferris Aircraft the contract. When Abin Sur's ship crashed on Earth, Hal was chosen as Sur's replacement and carried to Sur's crash site, becoming the first human member of the Green Lantern Corps. After being collected by Thomas Kalmaku, Hal recited the Green Lantern oath. He managed to create a giant fist construct when some employees who lost their jobs thanks to Hal tried to beat him up. Hal was then transported to Oa for training. Being trained by Tomar-Re, Kilowog and finally Sinestro. Sinestro did not believe Hal to be worthy to wear Abin Sur's ring. Hal agreed and returned to Earth where, as Green Lantern, he saved Senator Robert Hammond and Carol from Hector Hammond who had gained telekinetic abilities. Hal revealed the power of the ring to Thomas who persuaded him to go see Carol as the "hero always gets the girl". So Hal went to see Carol who recognized Hal behind the mask. The couple reconnected but their moment of happiness was cut short when Carol decided she didn't want to be hurt again. Hal was alerted by his ring of trouble and fought Hector again who attempted to kill his father a second time. Hammond realized through visions that Hal was the mysterious Green Lantern and defeated the hero whilst successfully killing his father. Hal returned to Oa where Sinestro had persuaded the Guardians to create a yellow power ring. Hal convinced them not to use it and instead help him save the Earth from Parallax who had nearly reached it. The Guardians refused to help but Hal decided to return to fight anyway. He encountered Hector once more, now in an electric wheelchair. Hector threatened to inject Carol with Parallax's DNA to make her like him. Hal removed his ring and offered it to Hector in exchange for Carol. Hector accepted, thinking he had won when Hal revealed that to wield the ring you have to be chosen. Parallax arrived and sucked out Hector's soul, killing him. Hal tried to reach his ring so he could fight Parallax but instead got lifted by Parallax who tried to feed on his fear. Carol passed Hal his ring and he became Green Lantern once again, fighting Parallax and trying to overcome fear. He led Parallax towards the sun using what Kilowog taught him about gravitational pull. Parallax was drawn into the sun and killed. Hal was exhausted and not strong enough to escape the gravitational pull so began to fall towards the sun when a construct pulled him out. Sinestro, Kilowog and Tomar-Re had saved him. The four Lanterns returned to Oa where Sinestro commended Hal's efforts and informed the Corps that the enemy had been defeated. Hal returned to Earth and rekindled his relationship with Carol. Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters After Parallax was defeated, Amon Sur arranged a funeral for his father, Abin Sur. Manhunters attacked Oa and it fell to Hal to protect it and try to prevent the Manhunters stealing the yellow energy of fear. The Manhunters escaped with some of the energy and were pursued by Kilowog back to Biot while Hal went to Zamaron to protect Queen Aga'po, leader of the Zamarons, from the Manhunter threat. She became possessed for a time but Hal eventually freed her from the Manhunters' control. Hal then traveled to Biot to aid Kilowog, destroying the Manhunters' weapons and rescuing Kilowog only to realise that Amon Sur was the traitor and was planning to attack Oa. Hal intercepted him on Oa and defeated the Ungaran before he could fulfill his plans. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Ring Relationships *Carol Ferris - Girlfriend. *Thaal Sinestro - Mentor. *Kilowog - Mentor. *Tomar-Re - Mentor. *Abin Sur - Predecessor; deceased. *Hector Hammond - Enemy. *Parallax - Enemy. *Thomas Kalmaku - Best friend. *Martin Jordan - Father; deceased. *Jessica Jordan - Mother. *Jack Jordan - Eldest brother. *Jim Jordan - Youngest brother. *Jason Jordan - Nephew. *Janice Jordan - Sister-in-law. Appearances/Actors *Campbellverse (1 film) **Green Lantern'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds Behind the scenes * Justin Timberlake, Channing Tatum and Bradley Cooper were all considered for the role of Hal Jordan before Ryan Reynolds officially was cast. Channing Tatum would eventually go star as Superman in The LEGO Movie ''and its spin-off sequel, ''The LEGO Batman Movie. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Green Lantern'' Hal Jordan GL training.jpg|Hal makes a gattling gun. hal-sinestro.jpg Hal Jordan 01.jpg|Hal Jordan putting the ring on. Hal Jordan GL.jpg|Hal shows Thomas Kalmaku his uniform. Hal Jordan.jpg|Hal Jordan with the power ring. Green Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern. Green Lantern Hal full.jpg|Hal battles Parallax Green Lantern 01.jpg|Green Lantern flying. Green Lantern Hal.jpg Promo 01.jpg|Promotional image of Green Lantern. GL Hal Jordan.jpg|Promotional image of Green Lantern. GL Hal Jordan 01.jpg|Promotional image of Green Lantern. GreenLanternCorpsPromo1-GL.jpg HalJordanGreenLantern-GL.jpg Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris.jpg|Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. Hal Jordan poster.jpg|Poster featuring Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan. See Also *Hal Jordan Category:Green Lantern (film) Characters Category:Green Lantern Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Characters with Flight Category:Special Forces Personnel